Hold onto me ('Cause I'm a little unsteady)
by Leksaklarke
Summary: What happens once Allie wakes up from her coma and recovers, will she find out what happened with Bea and if she is alive? Will this change Allie, if so in what way? Might be a 3 chaptered fic or more, depends on the reviews ;)
1. You're taking my heart by storm

_**Hello! I don't know who you are but thank you for clicking on this fic and giving it a chance. As I always say- I'm not a writer ( But I try.) so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also, English isn't my first language (it's my second, my country is Bi-lingual) yet it's my favourite, and prefer it over my own haha. Any who, this was gonna be a long one shot, but i wanted to try and write a fic for these two :). Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _**Chapter 1-** _ **You're taking my heart by storm.**

It had been a week since Allie had woken up from her coma. She still couldn't breathe very well—just little bits here and there, but at least she was still here. She doesn't remember much of what happened, in fact when she opened her bright blue eyes and looked around, Allie felt confused. Her mind was a bit fuzzy; a lot of different thoughts had swirled around her mind. She couldn't comprehend and grasp the thoughts swimming about—but only one. Bea.

At that moment, Allie only focused on Bea but her mind was so puzzling, she felt like she was trapped inside a maze, trying to find the way to Bea. Her pulse quickened, she was breathing rapidly and the medical team surrounded her. Then her vision started blurring, voices were coming from every corner of the room and she couldn't understand a thing. Her heart rate monitor was beeping like crazy and her whole body tingling with a numb sensation. It felt like her body was like a TV static. Then the room darkened and once again, Allie found comfort in the thought of Bea.

* * *

Next thing Allie remembers was opening her eyes and landing on Maxine. She looked tired and weak—it must have been the Chemo, Allie thought. As she tried to talk, something stopped her, it's like her vocal cords weren't there anymore. Maxine had noticed, standing up to reassure her friend.

Allie noticed something different, and it wasn't just the Chemo—it was something else. Allie was breathing through her nose for once. She opened her mouth, which was dry and tried to make a sound.

''It's okay honey, it's been a rough couple of days, hmm? Just rest, Allie, it will be alright.'' Maxine said softly, stroking her hand. She then stood up. ''I'll call the nurse.'' Her voice was soft, trying to sound as usual but for Allie it felt weird and off.

At that point Allie had no strength to argue or even move a muscle. She scoffed, it only came through her nose and she leaned back. Something was wrong.

The nurse arrived soon enough, with a clipboard in hand. She smiled brightly, ''Hello Allie. Glad to finally see you up.'' She said as she made her way to her bed. She fetched a glass of water, placing it on the cupboard and adjusted Allie into a sitting position. Then used the remote to pull up the bed a bit. Allie leaned against it. ''Here you go, sweetie.'' The nurse said a little too brightly. Allie could only drink small sips. She finally managed to cough a bit as her mouth and throat freshened.

''W- what...'' Allie managed to say the paused to breathe. ''What happened... to me?'' She was able to get out slowly. The nurse smiled as Allie started to regain some of her speech. The nurse then explained to her how she was in the hospital and that she had been for quite some time now, as well as how she was on life support- which shocked Allie. Maxine stood there, her thumb softly grazing her hand.

* * *

Allie had gotten better, her body wasn't very numb anymore and she could grab objects on her own now as her hand no longer shake and felt numb. She was also eating solids with no problem of choking and she was also speaking and breathing better. Her mind had also re-arranged itself as she could now grasp and control her thoughts- not longer a fuzzy feeling.

Still she didn't remember much. Just bit and very tiny pieces. The governor had visited her too, trying to get something out of Allie, mostly asking on who did this to her. Allie wasn't sure how it happened or who, but what she was sure of was that she didn't do this to herself. Vera had also asked her what she remembers last; of course Allie wasn't going to say making love to Bea. So instead she said that she doesn't recall anything. Vera knew that it would be hard for Allie so thankfully she didn't press on.

Speaking of Bea, Allie also asked about her lover yet everyone was trying to change the subject, no matter who she asked, they all changed the subject at the mention of Bea. She was sick of it. Something was wrong, and she could see it in Maxine's longing gaze.

* * *

Allie was finally able to go back to Wentworth, needless to say she was excited but yet there was this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't brush off. It kept lurking there, creeping in the back of her mind that something had happened to Bea. She felt the jolt in her brain when she first opened her eyes.

She got ready and packed her stuff that Maxine and the guards had brought her. Allie was there nearly a whole two months, so of course they had brought her quite some stuff.

Maxine was there, she had chemo on that day as well- talk about coincidence, and she was going to be travelling back to prison with Allie. Once again, the feeling bubbled at the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why, but it was there.

As Allie stepped inside the van, she immediately noticed the other woman, once again her expression wasn't as usual but of course, Chemo must take it out of you.

''Hey Maxie, how was it? You alright?'' Allie smiled as she sat down beside her. Maxine smiled back, assuring Allie that it was fine and that now she had gotten used to the empty feeling in leaves. She bit her lip, shaking her head slightly. ''Look, Allie. I've got to say something- I... I just can't hold it any longer and we'll be back in Wentworth in no time.''

''Is this about Bea?'' Allie asked alarmed, part of her hoped it wasn't about her, though Maxine's broken expression confirmed it.

Allie's felt her heart shatters, like someone had stabbed her with a dagger in it and kept twisting until every vein and artery was torn apart, leaving Allie bleeding helplessly. She couldn't speak. They kept it from her- this, whatever it was that happened to Bea.

''What the fuck?'' Allie started, slowly raising her voice which cracked. '' Maxine, what the fuck happened?''

Maxine whimpered, letting her head fall as she looked down. ''She's- Allie she..''

''She what?! Did she- oh bloody fuck- no, not her Maxie-'' Allie broke down, this was worse than staying in that hospital bed without breathing properly and no control of her numb body. '' She didn't die, did she?!"

Maxine shook her head repeatedly, ''No, Allie please calm down-''

''Calm down?! Calm down? Are you serious?'' Allie said, laughing which sounded more of a disbelief scoff. ''Something happened to my girlfriend, and nobody told me about it?! When did it happen? Tell me.''

Maxine finally looked at her, and if Allie wasn't furious maybe she would've noticed Maxine's exhausted teary eyes. ''The day you woke up.''

Allie's laughed, more tears flowing out of her eyes. She felt sick, she felt like she would faint any minute now. ''So when I was in there recovering, Bea was- is, I don't fucking know!'' Allie yelled frustrated.

Maxine's expression softened. ''Allie, I couldn't tell you because you wouldn't have made it through like you did. It would have been so complicated. You would riot.'' Allie nodded furiously.

''Of course I would have caused a riot, Maxine!'' Allie cried, '' I fucking love her Maxie, I can't lose her-'' Allie sobbed and she felt Maxine grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her close to her.

''Shh, you won't lose her honey. Don't think like that.'' Maxine's voice cracked and for a moment Allie felt guilty for snapping at her. She forgot for a moment that Bea was Maxine's best friend and that Maxine was fighting her own battle. Allie cried harder from there on. ''Tell me what happened, please.'' She whispered.

Maxine sighed, her hand stroking Allie's shoulder. ''Bea was the one that found you. She was the one that walked happily into the showers, because you make her happy Allie.'' Maxine paused for a moment; Allie could hear her smiling in the last part. Allie's tears kept falling slowly down her cheek and down her chin, dripping down on her teal sweatshirt.

''She walked in the showers, hoping to find you showering but only to find you there looking lifeless on the floor, leaning on the tiles. She was devastated, Allie. She wanted to come with you but of course, they didn't let her.''

Allie felt a twisted knot in her stomach. She remembered when she found Bea dead in the sink. She remembered the feeling she felt in that moment. Panic, heartbreak, devastation and feeling like the world have ended for you.

Maxine spoke again, making Allie snap out of her thoughts. ''She fought so hard to even try and get a tiny update on how you were doing. I visited you when you were on life support.'' Allie looked up and got out of Max's embrace. Maxine nodded as she continued.

''They had let me call Bea then. I told her how they can do nothing about your situation... we thought you were gone Allie.'' Max said sadly at her, she cleared her throat. ''Bea wanted to talk to you then.''

Suddenly something snapped for Allie. Something that made her mind drift away from the present conversation.

* * *

 _''Allie? Allie, it's me.''_

 _''Beautiful, you can wake up now.'' The voice paused. ''You're stronger than that, you know that. Now you stop messing around and wake up, okay? Just wake up.'' The voice was shaky, Allie could hear that, though this was so confusing as Allie wasn't feeling anything, or moving or even breathing. Was she dead?_

 _Where was this voice coming from?_

 _''Please wake up!'' The voice sounded desperate, demanding. Then it stopped. Like it vanished into thin air. She heard another voice saying something about her not breathing on her own. What on earth was going on?_

 _She heard a loud sob, a shaky yet very loud sob, rapid breathing along with the heartbreaking cries. Allie searched around for the voice. It was back. ''Allie..?'' This time the voice sounded small, like it had given up trying to contact her.._

 _''It's gonna be okay...'' Was said. 'Beep', it was a heart rate monitor. But whose was it? What is going on? What is this?_

 _''You just fly, you be free.'' Then the voice sniffled, trying not to break down. It sounded familiar but who was it? ''You go find Debbie and you look after her. And you wait for me. You wait.''_

 _Silent cries were heard on her end. ''I love you, beautiful girl..'' The voice was cracked as then it disappeared. Finally something jolted._

 _No. No, no, no! Bea. It was Bea. Her lover, her strength, her seahorse._

 _''No, Bea, I'm here! Bea I'm not- Bea please don't'' Allie was yelling, yet nothing was happening, she was yelling but nothing was heard; only the sound of a heart rate monitor in the distance. ''I love you too.'' Allie said, only to herself._

 **_ ~ end of flashback ~ _ **

''Allie?''

''Allie? Hello?'' Allie shook her head as she found herself in the van on the way to Wentworth, a worried Maxine looking at her. Allie let out a gut wrenching sob as she remembered the phone call. Maxine only grabbed her closer. '' Oh sweetie, what happened?''

''I remember Maxine. I remember the-'' She stopped, her sobbing getting a bit too much. Her breathing was starting to get uneven. She was remembering how Bea's voice sounded- how broken it was. It sounded like she had given up. Realization dawned upon her.

''No.'' was all she said, her mouth open wide. Her sobbing had stopped due to the shock.

Maxine looked at her; she looked worried sick, she looked worse than when Allie stepped into the van. ''Don't tell me she did something stupid Maxie, please.'' Allie was now exhausted, she felt broken and all she wanted to do was drift off, wake up from this nightmare. Bea: her strong, warrior of a girlfriend who put up with a lot of shit in her life, her Bea— couldn't be dead.

''Honey.. She went after Ferguson..'' was all Maxine said, and new feeling sprung upon Allie. Maxine shifted at Allie's new demeanor. It was a look that she didn't recognize; it was the look of pure hatred, vengeful.

And that really concerned Maxine.

* * *

 **Oh and by the way.. This will be a fic if I get any reviews saying you'd want the next chapter hahah, otherwise i'll delete this and pretend that I wrote nothing, 'cause that would be embarrassing haha.**

 **It's up to you ;) thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**  
 **Also.. little hint: Allie's gonna have a surprise visitor next chapter, of course, if i continue this hehe.**

 **Find me on Tumblr: Leksaklarke.**


	2. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

If thoughts can kill then Allie would have already killed the Freak over and over again, torturing her slowly. Allie never felt like this before; adrenaline shooting through her whole body, hands trembling and eyes that feel like lasers. Is this how Bea felt with Harry?

She was also angry at her lover; she had given up on her and went along this suicide mission. Allie felt sick as Maxine described how many stabs in the gut her girlfriend received. Well- the prisoners weren't explicitly given the details, so nobody was sure how it happened. They only knew that Bea was stabbed almost to dead, left there in the fucking street bleeding out, her teal jumper turning red.

Allie didn't speak throughout the drive to Wentworth; instead she kept staring into what felt like oblivion. She didn't have any more tears to spare. She felt empty. Like a hole had burned through her chest and heart.

''Allie?'' She heard Maxine's voice from behind her say. ''We're here hun,'' She heard her say again, this time softer, pulling Allie out of her daze. She nodded to let her know she heard her. Allie hadn't even felt the van stop.

Maxine walked out of the van, escorted by the guards and passing by the Governor and Mr. Jackson, who nodded in greeting and stared at the van.

 _''Novak, come on.'_ '

Allie then crouched and got out of the van, feeling the fresh air hitting her pale face and dry puffy eyes. She saw Vera glance with worry at who nodded and pursed his lips.

''Welcome back Novak.'' Vera said brightly, ''How are you feeling?'' What a dumb fucking question, Governor.

Allie scoffed and laughed at Vera, was she serious? Asking how she was when she kept something like that from her. ''Fucking peachy, governor. Just dandy, really.'' She sent a sarcastic smile as she kept walking in. Following Maxine. They were taken straight to H1 and Allie felt a familiar sense of nostalgia walking these halls.

She found herself hoping that when she enters the cell block, she'd find Bea: leaning against the table with her head on the side and her arms crossed. Only then to adjust her position when Allie walked in, thinking she is a threat.

Maxine put her hand on her shoulder for comfort, knowing how it was not gonna be easy for the girl. Well, it wasn't for anybody really. Wentworth felt so empty without Bea and it wasn't just for Allie-the girls in H1 felt it too, Allie saw that as soon as she stepped foot in H1.

No, Bea wasn't there, leaning with her arms crossed. Instead Bea's cell door was open; bed stripped from the sheets, Bea's favourite red blanket was gone, her usual seat around the table was empty, her mug wasn't in it's usual position near the kettle and everyone was sitting silently- no sound of the stereo or the usual banter Allie could her from around the corner.

Everyone turned around to look at her, taking her appearance in and then seeing Maxine's sympathetic look beside her, they knew she had gotten the news of Bea's injury. Nobody spoke at first and she could feel the sadness in the room. Liz stood up then.

''You alright, love?'' She asked as she arranged the chair and walked closer to Allie. She grabbed her into a tight embrace. Allie felt the pity radiating and it made her worse, she only hugged Liz back and got out of the embrace. She went into Bea's room, feeling emptiness.

Her posters and drawings had been taken down, all of the stuff cleared off the furniture and there was nothing left of Bea's. No trace that her girlfriend had been staying in that room. Allie frantically looked around, trying to find something- even a tiny stupid thing of her lover for her to clutch on too.

She laid down on the empty bed and stared at the ceiling, her thoughts clear just like this room. Boomer, Liz and Maxine came over trying to get her to open up and to go out near them so she would be alone. She brushed them off.

* * *

Word that she's back apparently travelled fast as she heard Kaz's voice outside the cell. Kaz was top dog now. God, that word- Top Dog, made Allie's heart ache. Nobody could replace Bea, not Kaz- hell especially not Kaz.

''Allie?!'' She heard Kaz exclaim in search for her.

She's in there..'' Maxine said sadly, and next thing Allie heard was the door open.

Kaz hurriedly sat down near Allie, hands on her legs and asking how she was. Allie sat up and Kaz immediately took the chance to hug her. ''Oh bub, I thought I lost ya.'' She heard her voice crack. Allie's eyes watered. ''Well, I wish I died Kaz. I wish I didn't fucking open my eyes to this goddamn nightmare.'' She croaked.

Kaz's eyes shot open as she put a hand around Allie, making the younger girl lean on her shoulder. ''Don't you fucking dare say that Allie.'' Kaz sounded hurt, her motherly instinct taking place. ''Is this about Bea?''

Allie nodded against her shoulder, she felt herself get angry again and yet the empty feeling remained. ''They didn't fucking say jack shit Kaz, didn't even fucking warn me that my girlfriend was stabbed to almost death, and just now on the way over to this hell hole I found out.''

''I'm sorry, babe. I am.'' Kaz said truthfully, embracing her even tighter as she kissed her forehead. ''But that was best.. You think you would have recovered if you knew?'' Kaz added. ''Course not you wouldn't. You were on life support Allie, they're not gonna drop a bomb like that on you.''

Allie knew that Kaz was right, but she couldn't admit it. She was mad. Mad at herself for going to shower, mad at Bea for her ridiculous plan and fucking furious at the freak. She wanted revenge.

* * *

Allie walked out of Bea's room and for once since she'd been in here, went into her own to grab stuff for a shower. She needed to feel something; Allie thought a shower would help her. As she was exiting H1, she heard Boomer call out.

''The fuck are ya going?'' She asked looking at the towel and her shower pouch in hand. ''I'm coming with ya.'' She said walking along side her.

Allie stopped in her tracks. ''No, Booms, I'll be alright, just go near Max or something, I don't know.'' She grumbled with exhaustion in her tone. She had managed to sleep, only to dream of watching Bea dying, laying in a pool of blood.

Boomer only glared. ''Nah. I said I'm coming with. Look what happened last-''

''What happened last time won't fucking happen again, Boomer.'' Allie said, her tone cold. Boomer furrowed her eyebrows, confused at how Allie was acting. She was different.

''How'd ya know?''

Allie smirked, she went right ahead and reached into her jumper, into her bra and got out a small shiv. It was a pocket flosser, only it wasn't floss, it was a razor. ''That good enough for ya booms?'' She asked smugly.

''Fuckin' hell, Allie!'' Boomer hissed. Still, the woman made no move that she'll accept to let Allie go showering alone.

''Fine. You can stay outside then, yeah?'' and Boomer nodded.

* * *

Boomer did as promised, stayed outside like a body guard outside a nightclub. Meanwhile, Allie head in to the showers. She saw Tina, snorting some white powder on the bench and Allie's face fell.

No- She wasn't going to fall for that shit again, she promised Bea.

Tina looked up, smirking in the mirror as she saw Allie. ''You look fucking terrible.''

''Thanks.'' Allie said sarcastically, ''I'm just gonna guess you were actually looking at your own reflection there. Think the gear is starting to work.''

Tina turned around smirking, reaching for another clear bag of gear. ''You know, I can be quite generous. Do you want some? Take some, maybe it will magically bring Bea back to help you detox again, huh?''

Allie clenched her jaw. ''Fuck you say?'' She said putting her stuff on the bench.

''Oh right, right... my bad blondie, your little sweetheart is probably gone, after all those stabs.'' Tina's voice was full of chaff and her grin grew smug, which made Allie's blood boil. ''I mean, has the Govey said anything about her, has she recovered or has she d-''

Tina didn't get to finish her sentence as Allie fist made contact with the Asian girl's face. ''You shut the fuck up alright; you don't know fuck all about Bea, you fucking dipshit!'' Another punch.

''You better get rid of your fucking gear, you hear me?'' Allie yelled furiously as she punched her again. There was blood; Allie didn't know if it was her hand or Tina's face.

Then Allie felt someone grab her from behind, ''Fuck off me!'' Allie tried to shrug off Boomer. Who only dragged her out, her pouch in her hand. Allie got out of her grasp, ''I can fucking walk Boomer.''

''Yeah, you keep this act up and you won't be able too.'' Allie scoffed at her. Boomer looked at her. ''You're not the fucking top dog, alright? Kaz is. Now if that little shit goes to Kaz, we're fucked.''

* * *

Needless to say, Tina did go to Kaz about what happened. Kaz promised she'd look into it. And she did.

''The fuck you turning into, Allie?'' Kaz yelled, pacing around the cell. ''You can't go around bashing up people just because of the drugs!''

''I though you didn't like drugs?''

''I fucking don't Allie but I'm not here to continue Bea's fucking legacy, 'kay?''

''Then why did you step up as top dog?!'' Allie said, furiously. She didn't want Bea's work to go to waste. Bea had gone through hell to accomplish this and Allie will defend it for her- wherever she was- dead or alive.

''Fuck, Allie,'' Kaz hissed, ''What did you want? The freak or Juice to step up? Huh?''

Allie stayed silent, she sighed, placing her head between her hands.

''You want go around bashing, promise me that Allie, please.'' Kaz pleaded. ''Why so I won't ruin your image?'' Allie scoffed.

Kaz let out a disbelieved laugh, ''No, it's just; I'm not able to protect you now. You're not in my crew and anyone of these fucking cockroaches can hurt you. I'm not a fucking hawk Allie and I'm not everywhere.'' with that Kaz stormed out.

* * *

Bridget was informed that Allie was back at Wentworth, now back in her unit again and of her new act. It's been a rough couple of months, especially for her girlfriend, Franky. Franky had no idea what Bea was planning when she went to try and take on Ferguson- but Bridget knew, she knew that this was Bea's plan all along. Bridget was informed that Nills Jasper was found dead, meaning that Ferguson had a good sentence just because the witness didn't show up. She also knew that Bea sacrificed her self to frame Ferguson for a murder just to keep her locked up.

She understood where Bea was coming from, her daughter was dead, she thought Allie wasn't going to recover and she was no longer top dog. She had nothing to lose if she indeed died. Bridget couldn't help but feel sorry for them; they had just gotten each other back after Bea's first murder attempt by Ferguson.

Now Bridget was on her sofa, a wine glass in hand and her girlfriend in her lap playing with her fingers. She heard her sigh and sip her own wine glass, then sat up and looked at her. ''How's Allie?'' she asked her.

Bridget pursed her lips and gave her a sad smile. ''She's- well, she's not good. She actually really changed, like her behaviour, for example. As well as she always wants to be left alone.''

Franky raised an eyebrow and nodded her head sideways. ''Can't say I blame her, Gidge.'' Franky said. ''But I mean, it's not like Red is dead, yeah?''

''She isn't but apparently nobody wants to update her on how she is.. Vera is afraid that Allie will try and do something to Ferguson.''

''But the freak is in protection?'' Franky said confused.

Bridget nodded. ''She is,'' She answered Franky's question. ''But who knows what the board will decide since Bea was the one who initiated the stabbing, according to what Joan said to Vera.'' Franky hummed.

''Didn't Red say that Ferguson was the one who gave the hot shot to Allie though?'' Bridget nodded as she sipped her wine.

''Yes but there is no proof of that and Allie doesn't remember anything of what happened.'' She clarified to Franky's confusion.

''Fuck, that woman is a psychopath, why can't they realize that?'' Franky said with furrowed eyebrows, Bridget agreed.

Franky sat up straighter, wiping her face with her hand and looked at the floor. ''I need to talk to Allie,'' Franky said, turning to face her. ''Maybe I can be of a help.''

''I can arrange that.'' Bridget approved, a smile forming on her face.

* * *

Allie was now staying in Bea's cell, she did some clean sheets and also settled some of her own stuff on the furniture. She was lying in bed, thinking about everything and nothing.

She kept thinking how everything moved by so fast, the memories in her head were like a movie from a projector; one scene to another. From the moment she stepped foot in H1 to here.

A knock on the door interrupted. Allie looked up and sighed, it was Bridget Westfall. ''I though I made it clear, fuck- how many times do I have to refuse, I don't need a psych.''

Bridget opened the door. She frowned. ''Not that I can agree with that..'' She trailed as she looked around. She remembered how she came here saying the exact same words she is going to say to Allie but it was to Bea. ''You've got a visitor, it's not optional.'' She smiled.

Allie furrowed her eyebrows. A visitor? Her family didn't even know she was in here and even if they did- they weren't gonna visit. Allie hoped it was Bea, but of course that would be vice versa. She got up and followed Westfall to the visitors' room. She saw nobody she knew there. Was this some joke to get her out of that cell?

She turned to Westfall and she only pointed to some brunette in a sleeveless shirt and jeans, along some nice tats, who waved at her. Who in the world was this? Allie once again looked at Westfall, only to not find her there.

''Fucking A.'' She mumbled as she made her way to the smirking stranger.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 title taken from the song 'Pain' by Three Days Grace**

 **Just want to say a thank your for everyone who left a review! Brought a smile on my face :) Enjoy!**

 **Find me on tumblr: Leksaklarke**


	3. A way to make it back someday

Allie furrowed her eyebrows as she started at the stranger who was waiting for her. She looked like a cool chick but she didn't know who this was and why she was even looking for Franky. Was she someone her old drug dealer sent to try and lure her to make a business in prison for him, Allie thought. The Red Right Hand had taken care of him too, so he wouldn't dare after what happened.

''Well, you're not gonna stand there all day and waste our time, are ya?'' The brunette said, bringing Allie out of her thoughts.

''Sorry.'' Allie said, looking her up and down. ''Do I know you?''

The stranger feigned a hurt expression, clutching onto her chest. ''Wow, I'm crushed, Red didn't mention me then?'' She chuckled, as she sat down.

Allie looked at her with a weird expression, not sure if she should take a seat or not. ''Red?'' She asked her tone full of curiosity. ''Who are you?'' she asked again.

''Wait a moment- don't answer that, let me guess..'' Allie said quickly. Tats, brown hair, signature smirks and the whole ''Red'' thing. ''Franky Doyle?''

The woman grinned, winking at her. ''Ah, so Red did mention me then?'' She asked, her grin turning into a smirk as she wetted her lips. ''Knew she wouldn't forget me that easily.''

Allie shook her head; she was the one smirking now. She remembered back when she was out with Kaz, the woman explaining to them the history of Bea Smith in prison. How, Allie didn't know but Kaz had told them how Bea's time at Wentworth wasn't so easy in her early days. Loosing her daughter, killing Jacs, and planning revenge on Brayden Holt while taking on top dog.

She also told them about Frank Doyle, the prisoner who was getting out while they were getting in. The one who took on Jacs for top dog, only then to give it to Bea Smith.

''Nah, she didn't.'' Allie answered looking at her. ''The women miss you in here. Especially Booms.'' Allie clarified, grabbing the chair and took a seat.

Franky beamed at the mention of Boomer. ''Booms, man I miss her.'' She said. ''And of course they talk, they're not gonna forget me that easily. Wish you were here to see for yourself.''

Allie's eyes widened, leaning against the back of the chair. '' You do know my girlfriend would kill you if she heard you say that, right?''

Franky threw her head back, laughing in amusement at Allie. Once she managed to stop laughing, Franky sat up, throwing her arms in the air. ''Didn't mean it like that kid, I have Gidget. Besides, I'm a natural teaser.'' She smirked, and then reached out in her pocket, getting out two chocolate bars. She slid one across the table for Allie.

''Thanks,'' Allie nodded, grabbing the chocolate bar. ''So, why'd you want to see me?'' She questioned curiously.

Franky crossed her arms as she sat up straighter. ''I had been visiting Bea, she told me all about ya.. Thought I should see who you are.'' She smirked, but Allie looked passed that, of course Franky didn't come all this way just to see who Bea's girlfriend was.

''Did you hear then?''

Franky cocked her head and sent her an expression. ''What? About Bea?'' Franky asked. Allie nodded.

''Yeah.. I did. My girlfriend told me.''

''Your girlfriend? Is she a prisone- wait a minute..'' Allie smirked. ''Gidget? Is that a pet name for Bridget?'' She asked, her smirk turning into a smug grin. ''Holy-''' She paused, looking at Franky's expression and then bursting out into laughter. ''Fuck, you're going out with the Psych?!''

''Shhh!'' Franky said, leaning up to hush Allie. ''Keep you voice down or it'll fuck up my parole, yes.''

Allie chuckled with amusement. ''Sorry, sorry but that was just-'' She laughed again. ''Wow. I knew there was something about Westfall we had in common. Sorry… Sorry, continue.''

Franky let out chuckle. ''Anyway- yeah she told me about what happened with Bea..''

''Yes I am aware of-'' Vera started, she was on the phone with Mr. Channing; Wentworth's general manager, who was out of Wentworth at the moment, meeting with someone from the board. Vera had been looking at some files when he called. They were discussing the whole thing that went down with Allie's suppose attack that they suspected was self inflicted.

''We had to bring Novak back, she was approved to be discharged and allowed back at Wentworth- we couldn't let her stay there more when she was clearly doing better.'' Vera stressed as was pressing on.

'' - Derek, you have to understand that we couldn't leave Novak at the hospital any longer, who knows what she might have tried to escape- yes we had guards with her, of course.''

''But we know what some women are capable; remember the Smith incident that went down at the hospital.'' Vera added, making sure that he understood what she was saying.

''We don't know for sure, Derek. Allie hasn't remembered anything so far, not even if she did it herself or if what Smith had said was true. Nothing clarifies so far that she had any reason to do so though.''

Vera knew that Allie had a history with drugs; she had read her file and had complaints from the officers that she was using again a while ago. Then Bea had asked if she can look over Novak and have her moved, to which she agreed to. She had noticed the difference, how happy they were and news travels far in Wentworth. They seemed happy lately, nothing that could have troubled Allie to harm herself like that.

''Of course I'm not agreeing that she was attacked-'' Vera sighed and rubbed her forehead, she needed a drink or two.

Vera got up in alarm as spoke again, this time making a proposal that Vera can't argue against as it was decided by the board.

She almost dropped the phone from her hand. ''W-what?'' She asked, wanting to make sure she heard right.

''But what about what happened to Bea! We all know she was harmed badly by her, we can't- we can't let Ferguson out in general!''

''No Derek, you and I both know that woman is dangerous we cannot let anymore injuries or attempted murders happen again! Not under my watch!'' Vera said in alarm, shaking her head is if he can see that.

''I know Bea isn't in Wentworth currently but sooner or later she will-'' Vera huffed. ''Alright! Just give me time to think about it. I will do it at my own pace. Goodbye.'' She replied, hanging up. ''Fuck!'' She yelled angrily.

''Look, Allie. I've know Bea long before you have, right?'' Franky started, letting her hand fall onto the table. ''I've seen that woman go through hell and back, she's a fucking warrior.''

Allie nodded, smiling sadly as she remembered when Bea drowned and she was the one who found her in the sink. ''She is.'' She agreed, smiling proudly of her girlfriend.

Franky nodded, smiling softly. '' She will make it for sure, don't worry. Now I don't know her condition or status or whatever but I'll try and find something, yeah?'' She said, smiling at Allie. ''I mean it actually goes beyond my work cause I'm just in Legal Relief but it's Red we're talking about here. She's family.''

Allie beamed at Franky. She can understand that Bea and Franky shared a special bond, from enemies to friends to family; at least Bea had someone else apart from H1 and her.

''And she's so fucking in love with ya Blondie, it's sickening.'' Franky teased with a grin. Allie shook her head, chuckling and so did Franky. ''How'd that start anyway?'' She asked curious yet sounding amused.

Allie bit her lip, trying to hide her expression of amusement. ''Well- so I was always into her, right? But when I met her, man I just couldn't help myself but try and persuade her.'' She said to a grinning Franky, nodding her head to go on.

''Bea thought of me as a threat to take on top dog, I guess.'' She grinned, remembering the hard expressions Bea kept throwing at her. ''Then I checked her out in the showers, because damn she is fine.'' Franky chuckled.

''Anyway, she misunderstood my glances and roughed me up against the tiles. See,'' She pointed at the faded scar or her eyebrow. ''She asked if I want a bashing and I replied, 'Is this getting you wet?' And it all went downhill from there.''

''Holy fuck and I thought I was forward!'' Franky expressed with laughter, Allie held up her hand.

''It's not over yet.. I turned around and her expression of realization was hilarious. I tried to go down and she didn't take it well.'' Allie finished, watching Franky's open eyes and dropping open her jaw as she leaned backwards laughing, clutching her stomach.

''You- oh my fucking God, I don't believe this!'' The former top dog said between laughs. After a few minutes of Franky trying to be serious, she sat up properly and grinned. ''You got balls, trying to go down on the top dog!''

Allie nodded. ''I know, I'm surprised how I didn't think it through!'' She said honestly. ''She could have bashed the shit right out of me there.''

Franky nodded, returning her expression of a soft smile. ''She truly does care about you though; she knew you were a keeper.'' She told her, sounding honest. Franky then looked at the clock and back at Allie.

''Well, kid, this has been fun.'' She grinned, standing up and putting the chair back in place. Allie followed and then turned to her.

Franky went ahead and hugged her, and it felt different. This wasn't a hug of pity or sorrow, Franky wasn't hugging Allie because of how sorry she is, but because she met Bea's girlfriend and she liked her, she approved.

Allie smiled as she pulled away, relieved that finally she wasn't pitied. ''It was nice meeting the famous Franky.'' She smirked.

Franky raised an eyebrow and shot her the signature smirk and tongue between her teeth before nodding. ''I'll come visit you again soon. Be good.''

With that, the visitation time had been up and it was time for the prisoner to return to their unit, with one final glance at the brunette, Allie turned around and made her way to H1.

''Say hello to the crew for me!'' She heard Franky yell behind her, Allie made thumbs up and continued walking. She smiled happily; at least some positivity came her way.

* * *

 **Heya lovely people! Terribly sorry I took quite a long time to update, I had some trouble with my PC but it's all good now :) hope you liked this chapter! Franky meeting Allie :D and please if you did, leave a review below- and even if you didn't :D**

 **Reviews also makes me motivated to write more, so if you're enjoy this and want more chapter, just let me know!**

 **Chapter title from the song ''Wherever you will go'' by The Calling**

 **Find me on Tumblr: Leksaklarke.**


End file.
